Basic Puppet Upgrades
*Bunshin Upgrade Rank: C Item: Puppet Upgrade Purpose: Upgrades a puppet to look more realistic. Description: A very complex upgrade to a puppet crafting very detailed expression options and very unique physical features that will allow the puppet to pose as a certain person. Mechanically this puppet will operate as usual however externally it will be indistinguishable from a normal person or creature. This puppet's physical image however cannot be changed once upgraded and will require an additional upgrade to overwrite the previous one and craft a new appearance. Cost: 200 *Extendable Limbs Modification Rank: D Item: Puppet Upgrade Purpose: Allows the puppet's limbs to become extendable. Description: A very useful puppet part that makes use of added links concealed within the puppet to allow it's limbs to extend beyond it's standard limb length. These extentions can continue on for a fair distance allowing the puppet's arms to entangle an opponent or attack opponents with their limbs from a long range. Cost: 1200 *Detachable Parts Rank: D Item: Puppet Upgrade Purpose: Allows the puppet's limbs to detached and be wielded independantly. Description: Allows the puppet's parts to be safely removed during combat and operated independantly of each other. Cost: 1600 *Violet Thorns Rank: C Item: Puppet Upgrade Purpose: Installs fragile quills along the puppet's surface, once they strike an opponent, they will peel off and no longer provide protection. Description: Often times an overlooked option, the puppeteer installs hair like quills along their puppet's body that can stand up at will in the form of razor sharp needles that will harm anyone foolish enough to try to fight the puppet hand to hand. These can also be used offensively to stab an opponent. Once these thorns cut into the opponent however, they will be easily pulled out making it an imperfect defense if the opponent is determined enough to continue attacking. Once installed, these quills can be easily replaced at no cost. Cost: 1500 *Life Plug Rank: S Item: Puppet Upgrade Purpose: Transfers the puppeteer's conciousness and existance into a puppet. Description: This item is often a forbidden option in many cases however, various exceptions have been allowed for those who have been deemed too valueable to lose to death's embrace. When used, the puppeteer will transfer their soul, life's chakra, blood and essense into a small container the size of a a human heart. It is within this container that the puppeteer will now live as their human body will soon die without even the smallest margin of chakra left to sustain them. During the puppeteer's final moments, they will place this plug into a puppet that will then act as their new body, when their human body dies, they will find themselves waking up as a living puppet. Their new puppet body is capable of reassembling itself at will making the user very difficult to destroy, however, in the event their puppet body is damaged beyond repair, this plug can be shot out from their body into another puppet allowing the user to continue on using the other puppet as their next body. Cost: 100,000